Lee Hatake (Universe)
Lee Hatake is a hero from the Brawl Legends series. In TLO Universe, Lee is a playable character. Bio Backstory Lee Hatake is a member of a ninja clan that resides in Hidden Valley, a serene community hidden near a mountainous desert region in Japan. Descended from legendary warrior, Raizo Uchidama, Lee inherited a pair of magic rings with elemental spirits sealed within them. Together with Inferno, the chaotic spirit, and Yoi, the serene spirit, Lee is able to harness the power of various elements and use them as his own, as well as construct ethereal limbs and weapons to increase his strength. When the three personalities synchronize their spirits, their power is a force to be reckoned with! '' Basic Info *'Full Name:' Lee Hatake *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Human *'Notable Quote:' ''"With Inferno and Yoi, I'll never lose!" Statistics These are the starting and maximum statistics for this character in the TLO Universe. *'Health:' (max) *'Power:' (max) *'Critical Hit:' (max) Attack Trees |-|Basic Attacks= Each character has a primary and secondary attack. |-|Attack Upgrades= Players can upgrade each character's default primary and secondary attacks. |-|Unlockable Attack= Each character has one unlockable attack that can not be upgraded. |-|Universal Attack= This section describes this character's Universal Attack. |-|Special Ability= This section describes this character's special ability. Unlockables Alternate Costume Lee Hatake's alternate costume is ???, ???. Icon Lee Hatake's icon is ???. Background Lee Hatake's background is ???. Quotes Battle Cries *''"Let's go, guys! Time for an elemental beat-down!"'' *''"Here comes the Chosen One!"'' *''"With the powers of these rings, I can't lose!"'' Scoring a Combo *''"Looks like another one bit the dust!"'' *''"As if you could beat me! I'm the Chosen One!"'' *''"You weren't even worth the practice!"'' Victory Quotes *'VS Aborigrove:' "A lizard made of grass? Why haven't I ever seen one of these before?" *'VS Ace Spectrum:' "I win! Now, you have to give me one of your pets!" *'VS Battle Legend:' "What are you hiding under those bandages? Are you able to see the future or something?" *'VS Bing:' "---" *'VS Bio-Man:' "You're all over the place! I can follow your moves, but is it too much to ask that you hold still for once!?" *'VS Bob the Alien:' "---" *'VS Brick:' "You're like a beefed up Goop. Lay off the muscles, man!" *'VS Brimstone:' "Your heat is no match for Inferno's! I'm fireproof!" *'VS Captain Grum:' "---" *'VS Chomper:' "No! Stay back! These rings are not to be chomped, alright?!" *'VS Cleoa:' "---" *'VS Clod:' "(stereotypical ninja voice) Only room for one broken Engrish accent here! Return to old country at once! HYAH!" *'VS Colonel Cranium:' "Brains over brawn, huh? That won't help you against me!" *'VS Color-Robo:' "So many colors. Aah! It's messing with my eyes!" *'VS Crocrump:' "Nice hair, Croc. Too bad I gotta cut it off." *'VS Deathcap:' "I'll just burn through those spores of yours. There's no way you're getting into my head!" *'VS Dinocop:' "I've always wanted to eat a dinosaur. Do you guys taste good?" *'VS Draclo:' "Could you keep your tongue in your mouth? It's gonna get dry and crusty if you don't!" *'VS Edison:' "-" *'VS Enzyme:' "There's only room for one elemental warrior around here!" *'VS Fidlak Jatede:' "Not big on words, are you? This conversation is boring anyway.." *'VS Fishstick:' "Your name alone makes me hungry. I need to take a sushi break!" *'VS Frogrump:' "Frogrump? Are you a grumpy frog or a frog's rump?" *'VS Frostbite:' "Man, you need to chill out already! No pun, intended.." *'VS Funny Bone:' "You're in for a world of pain! Seriously, hitting your funny bone is abnormally painful!" *'VS Gabe Landis:' "For the last time, I'm not working for devil worshipers! Yoi's a good spirit and Inferno...well, he hasn't killed anyone in decades!" *'VS Garrett Bishop:' "''---''" *'VS General Ryvok:' "Ha! Beating down a bear was more fun that I thought it would be!" *'VS Goop:' "Hey, it's the original Goop! Man, there's like four or five different yous running around here!" *'VS Gyro:' "I see you've loosened up since the last time we met. Didn't stop me from tearing your machines apart!" *'VS Havoc:' "Yeesh. I don't even know what to say about this thing." *'VS Haze:' "My vision is crystal clear. Your haze can't cloud my eyes!" *'VS Hothead:' "Stop erupting, already!" *'VS Jack Fort:' "-" *'VS Jack Lantern:' "Hard to reap a soul when you face someone who possesses three, isn't it, Pumpkinhead?" *'VS Jack Longhorn:' "Why are there pictures of you all over my dojo? Oh wait, you're Jack Longhorn!" *'VS Jake Sullivan:' "Haw are you able to control dinosaurs? You HAVE to teach me!" *'VS Jellyfish:' "I never liked jellyfish. Always stinging me before I could capture them..Sorry, personal issue.." *'VS King Croc:' "A mutant crocodile man is nothing out of the ordinary for me. I fought a demon before." *'VS King Grex:' "The only thing you should be king of is the loser's club!" *'VS Knightmare:' "Hahaha. You're not the only one who can play mind games, you know!" *'VS Lee Hatake:' "Just how many other me's are there in the multi-verse? I can't let the evil ones go unchecked!" *'VS Lucifer:' "You've been giving off a nasty vibe ever since I met you. I don't like you or the devil you serve!" *'VS Malpractice:' "What kind of demon created you? You're kind of creepy, you know.." *'VS Master Mynd:' "What exactly are you a mastermind of? 'Losing to me' takes my vote." *'VS Maya:' "Red hair, a spunky attitude, and always talking down to me. You seem eerily familiar, lightning girl.!" *'VS MechaGoop:' "Now, there's a robot Goop? Man, this place has way too many Goops!" *'VS Nero Crescent:' "Come on, Nero. You couldn't beat me last time, what made you think you'd win this time, old friend? *'VS Posident:' "Controlling the sea doesn't sound as fun when lightning strikes, does it?" *'VS Princess Blossom:' "---" *'VS Raizo:' "That's what you get for taking my grandfather's name!" *'VS Rayne Sabakuto:' "Sorry, but I couldn't afford to hold back, Rayne. Please don't break up with me." *'VS Red-Tail:' "Kicking and jumping, and more kicking. Ease off the kicking already!" *'VS Sara Walker:' "So, you could sense the spirits of my rings? You're perceptive, Sara." *'VS Sarge:' "Never was interesting in military forces. I prefer sticking with my own squad." *'VS Satsujin:' "I dare you to transform into me and see what happens!" *'VS Shirtman:' "You gain strength through shirts and I use rings. We might as well join forces." *'VS Silkworm:' "You should use your powers to make me a new shirt to make up for this one you ruined." *'VS Siren:' "Your temptations can't faze me! Rayne and I are an exclusive deal!" *'VS Skitter:' "BURN! BURN ALREADY! I'm sorry, man, but I just can't stand spiders!" *'VS Sonten Drone:' "You must have been created through some kind of alchemy. Yeah, that explains it!" *'VS Spiffy:' "The only party I'll be attending is my victory over you!" *'VS Stabbo:' "Alright, clownface. I win, so I'm claiming Larry! On second thought, you keep it. That sword has a weird vibe coming from it." *'VS Tawnya:' "Oh wow, a female Goop! I hope you weren't that Blossom girl he always talks about." *'VS Terminus:' "Your name means 'The End"...A fitting conclusion to our battle." *'VS The Fallen:' "---" *'VS The Strongman:' "You aren't as strong as you think! I took you down easily!" *'VS Threnody:' "Your spells can't match my elemental prowess, lady!" *'VS Tortelder:' "It's a shame to have bested you in battle. You could been a great punching bag for my sensei's dojo." *'VS Uncle Cyence:' "Eh, science is overrated. I prefer fighting people with my magic rings, and non-scientific fighting style." *'VS Vic Wolfe:' "''---''" *'VS Whalor:' "You're just one whale of a guy, aren't you?" *'VS Woodrow:' "For a tree, you weren't much of a challenge." *'VS Wraith:' "I'm not falling for your useless tricks! The dead STAY dead, already!" *'VS Zach:' "Time manipulation seems to jump into my life at random times. First Future Me, then Daisuke, now you? So bothersome..." Trivia *This version of Lee Hatake is taken from the time period between the main plot of Shinobi Chronicles and the epilogue chapter. **As such, his overconfident nature has been toned down as opposed to his appearance in Brawl Super-Star Legends and Toshiko Smackdown. However, he does retain his tendency to talk trash. *Part of his biography's description from this game is used in Brawl Super-Star Legends II, when describing his adult variation.. Category:Brawl Legends Category:TLO Universe Category:TLO Universe Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment